Crazier
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: AU. You're the one that lifts my feet off the ground and spins me around every time I see you, and you make me crazier without realizing it. I'm getting crazier and crazier without you.


Crazier

**Author note: I do not own the song that inspired this fic, 'Crazier,' by Taylor Swift. Nor do I own Yakitate! Japan or Kingdom Hearts.**

**Warning: Takes place in first person POV. There are pairings (Zemyx is one of them!). It's probably a little AU, too. I also tried to guess Larxene's Somebody's name, so don't tell me 'oh, it's this spelling!' or anything like that. I was just trying my best to figure out a name, and sorry if I do end up getting it wrong.**

**Constructive criticism would be great. I hope you enjoy.**

Dear Larxene,

I understand it's been while since we've seen each other. Remember the last time we ever talked, before we became separated by the Darkness?

Yeah. That time.

The time where we talked about love, we talked about life, we talked about...innocence. There was a time where everyone was innocent, and everyone was happy. And then everything went downhill, and now everyone's getting corrupt, one at a time.

I think I'm started to get corrupt.

No, I don't mean sexually or physically in any way. I mean mentally. I'm scarred every day, by the Darkness, by what everyone's talking about, from the latest murders, to the death of innocent children because of war. From the protests against governments to gossip about people doing...ungrateful acts.

I think I'm scarred, Larxene.

Are you still the person I once knew? Elaner, the person that loved to sing and blow bubbles and experiment with machines that needed electricity? You were so good at anything involving electricity, from fixing televisions and DVD players to creating robots and switches that could activate the fireplace so it would heat up on the cold winter nights, without having to light a match.

Are you still the person I had a crush on?

Yes. I had a crush on you. I still do.

I admit it. I enjoyed every moment we spent together, chatting and blowing bubbles, holding hands, sharing ice cream...investigating stuff like the supposed 'Ice cream ghost' that turned out to be Lea trying to sneak ice cream from the kitchen?

You're the one that lifts my feet off the ground and spins me around every time I see you, and you make me crazier without realizing it. I'm getting crazier and crazier without you.

I guess you can say it's more than a crush.

_I think I love you._

What's it like at that Organization XIII? I've watched from a distance (so I can check if you're okay). I was scared that Organization XIII is going to hurt you. I've seen you with that man...Marluxia...he scares me. I'm scared he's going to do something bad to you and destroy any innocence you have left (mentally, physically, anything like that), and that I won't be there to rescue you in time. I'm scared that the Keybladers Sora and Riku are going to run you through with their Keyblades and kill you.

I'm not going to let them do that.

I promise...no, I **will **protect you.

Why?

Because I love you, and I want you to stay innocent in this messed up, corrupted world.

I'm not kidding.

It's not like the 'love' some people claim when they abuse their relatives.

It's not like those affairs that celebrities do and cheat on the people they're already married to.

It's a love some say only exists in fairytales. The pure, devoted sort of love, I guess.

It's like that.

I'll be there to protect you.

_All my love, __Sylvan._

* * *

_The Savage Nymph didn't know what to say. She carefully, ever so carefully folded up the paper and put it in her coat pocket. She grabbed a piece of paper and began to write._

* * *

Dear Sylvan,

It's me. Larxene. No, Elaner. No, Larxene...no, it doesn't really matter what my name is, does it?

I remember what you said before we got separated. The time when we were talking about all those things while sitting on the rooftops, you told me this.

_Love is like chaos in the universe...no matter what form it takes, it wouldn't surprise me. _That's what you said.

Did it surprise you when you realized you liked, no, love me?

I think I knew it all along, but I didn't know how to act.

And...as much as I hate to admit it (because I don't like being all soft and everything, especially in front of Marluxia and Axel), I think I love you back.

I've been thinking about it for a long time...since I got your letter.

Not just that...if I was the person you once knew.

Yes and no. Yes, I still like toying with anything that needs electricity and I do blow bubbles occasionally with Demyx, another member of Organization XIII. (Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne, is not as much of a brat as I thought; he's actually a really nice guy. I should introduce you to him sometime if I can.)

No, I'm not in love with him. He's a great friend, but he's already in love with someone...I think it's Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer (Again, Zexion is also another member of Organization XIII, and despite not talking much, he's also nice. I also do wish to introduce him to you sometime as well). The two look cute together (and now I'm saying that so and so is cute! Definitely not like me for sure...), I hate to admit.

For the no part of my answer...I don't sing much anymore. I don't think I've sung a tune at all since the Darkness separated us. Maybe it's because I've got a non-existent heart, or I'm worried I won't match up to Demyx's singing or something (he's not called the _Melodious_ Nocturne for nothing you know).

Maybe it's because I can't sing without you joining in the melody or harmony or whatever.

Don't worry. I'm not gone with the wind. We will be together again.

I'm at Castle Oblivion right now. Sora and Riku are making their way over here as I write.

Even if you don't get there in time to try to rescue me, I will survive. I'm sure of it.

If we don't meet again...just remember I love you.

And I'll protect you, too. We will get through this...together. I promise...no...I **will **protect you.

If I don't survive...try to keep your innocence for as long as you can, because I don't want you to get corrupted like the rest of the world.

I love you.

See you again someday.

_Love, (Larxene)/Elaner_

* * *

_Sora was about to give the finishing blow. The Savage Nymph was struggling to get up. It's no use. She's going to die, she just knows it. She prays that Sylvan will keep his innocence and not get corrupted anymore by the rest of the world. She doesn't care if she lives, as long as he's okay and that he's still the innocent person she loves. _

_**"STAND BACK FROM HER, NOW!" **_

_A roar fills the room, and everyone turns to see a man rush into the room, pushing Sora, Riku, Donald, and even Goofy aside. He scoops up Larxene/Elaner in his arms and gives the four an intimidating face as much as he can._

_"Leave Elaner alone!" he screamed, tears dripping down his face. "I swear if you lay another hand on her, I'll...I'll..." he doesn't know what to say. He wants to say **I'll kill you **but he can't because he made a promise that he would never kill or hurt anyone as long as he lived, even if he died. He and Larxene made that pact, before the Darkness separated them._

_He knows she broke the pact probably several times, but he doesn't care right now._

_"Sylvan...you came back." Larxene/Elaner rasped, trying to breathe. "I'm not going to make it..."_

_"You will, you will!" Sylvan cried, holding her tighter in his arms. "Hold on...please."_

_The tiredness in her eyes is showing, and he's scared he's going to lose her again. _

_She starts to fade._

_"Keep yourself innocent for me. Please."_

_Sylvan lets out a sob before blinking away some of the tears as he answers her shakily._

_"I will."_

_And she's gone._

* * *

_He sat on the rooftops._

_She's gone. Dead. He remembers holding her fragile body in his arms, and he lets a tear fall down his face. _

_He wrote that he was going to protect her, and he failed. And when he did, he tried to protect Demyx and Zexion, too. The two were dead by the time he reached them._

_**I failed...**_

_"You didn't fail what you wanted to achieve."_

_He turns, suddenly, to realize there's a figure in a black cloak...like the Organization members. But all of Organization XIII is gone now. Demyx, Zexion, Larxene...all of them are wiped out by Sora and Riku._

_But that voice...**her voice...**is it...?_

_"Elaner?"_

_The hooded figure throws the hood back to reveal the blond bangs that remind him of insect antennae, the emerald-green eyes that glitter in the red, red sunset, and the smile he loved seeing on her face._

_She just smiles back at him. And the two embrace silently, not wanting to let go._

_And by the next day, they're singing and blowing bubbles and chatting and eating ice cream together again. Just like they used to._

_And they're as innocent as they were before the Darkness came and separated them. They are still innocent._

**Author note: So...what did you think of that, readers? Too sappy? Awesome? Needs more description or something? Tell me what you think of the reviews, and thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
